


5 Times Virgil Tried to Hide his Feelings for Roman and 1 Time he Didn't

by Skypan



Category: Sanders Sides - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: K+ for a kiss?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: Human verse! High School AU!





	5 Times Virgil Tried to Hide his Feelings for Roman and 1 Time he Didn't

5 times Virgil tried to hide his feelings for Roman and 1 time he didn’t

High School AU! Humans AU!

 

1.

     Virgil wasn’t hugely artistic; he didn’t like to be the center of attention so acting, singing, or dancing was out of the question. He did like to draw though. He found it calming, focusing in a way. He didn’t often display his art, but when he did he often got praise from art teachers.

     He also liked to add drawings to his class notes. Diagrams helped, and the drawing helped him remember things easier than the note taking did.

     There were also doodles in the margins of all of his notebooks. When his mind wandered, his hands would keep moving. Leaving him with…

     “Oh my goodness,” his best friend Patton said from over his shoulder. “Is that Roman?”

      Virgil blushed and slammed his notebook shut.

     “Those are so good, Virg!” His friend continued cheerfully, not seeming put out by the negative reaction.

     “Shut up,” Virg grumbled half heartedly, going back to flipping through his notebook. “Why do you need the Pre-Calc notes from yesterday anyway? You were here at lunch.”

     “I got distracted and forgot to take notes,” Patton shrugged, fiddling with his cardigan sleeves.

     “By Logan, you mean? Was he practically taking over from the teacher again?” Virgil snickered as he flipped to the right page.

     “Yeah, he’s so smart,” Patton said, leaning his head against the lockers and sighing happily. “I wish I had more classes with him.”

     “Maybe you should ask him to tutor you or something,” he said as he thrust out the notes, hoping Patton would ignore the hearts doodled in the corners.

     “Maybe-“Patton started, but was interrupted by a certain flamboyant actor bounding over to them.

     “Are these the Pre-Calc notes?” Roman asked. “I missed yesterday for a voice lesson, Virg; can I please please copy yours?”

      Virg sunk a little deeper into his hoodie as Roman begged. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

     Patton offered the notebook over to Roman, already having pictures of the page on his phone. Roman quickly got out his own phone and started taking pictures of the page, but stopped.

     “Ooo, what are these hearts? Do you have a crush on someone?” Roman asked excitedly, peering closer. “R + V. Who’s R?”

      “Th-that doesn’t say R!” Virgil cut in quickly, not noticing the hopeful look on the other boy’s face.

     “It looks like an R?”

     “Nope, it’s a… A P. For Patton. I just have really bad handwriting,” Virgil lied quickly.

    “You have a crush on Patton?” Roman asked, eyebrows shooting up as he looked at the cheerful teen a few lockers away.

     “No, no, that’s not a V either. It’s a… Um… L?” Virgil offered.

     “Ohhh, for Logan,” Roman said, nodding easily. “That makes sense. Those two would be really cute together.”

     “Yeah, totally,” Virgil finished lamely, taking his notebook back and cramming it into his messenger bag.

2.

     Remember how art teachers love Virgil? Yeah, that was going to have to stop. Because when teachers love you they ask you for favors.

     And that was how Virgil ended up designing sets for the school musical. This in turn was why he was sat in the auditorium, watching some senior girl belt her heart out.

     Virgil looked down at his sketchbook and added more detail to one of the trees. The musical was _Into the Woods,_ which wasn’t honestly so hard to design for.

     He had already decided to have a permanent backdrop of the woods, and then have a few moving pieces. A cottage for the grandmother, a pair of giant legs and a giant’s head, then a palace and a beanstalk, made small for the background.

     He also was adding a few trees that would move around the stage, to give the illusion of moving from glade to glade.

     Virgil was so focused on detailing the trees that when he glanced back up, they had moved on to a new scene. He found himself staring at Roman, chest puffed out and sword at his side.

     He and another boy went on to sing a funny song about princesses, but Virgil couldn’t keep his eyes off of Roman. He was so animated, and his voice was beautiful…

     When the song finished, he found himself applauding for the first time during the rehearsal. Everyone was so surprised, the other crew members turned to look at him. Even the other actor on stage looked at him. Virgil quickly pulled his hands into his hoodie sleeves, sinking down in his seat.

      Roman stayed perfectly in character, but he did send a wink towards Virgil, making him flush red.

     Virgil stayed till the end of rehearsal, resolutely note looking up when Roman took the stage again.

     The crew was finally released at the end, after the actors had gotten their notes (the director had thought it was the best performance Roman had put on so far, and praised him for staying in character). Virgil skulked towards the door, but was cut off by Roman.

     “Hey Virg!” He exclaimed, grinning at the smaller boy. “Did you like the show?”

     “Save it, Roman. I was just clapping because Eric dared me too,” Virgil lied, blaming the lighting guy who had sat next to him.

     “Oh,” Roman said, his smile dimming considerably. “Well, I hope you like the actual show more than you liked this one.”

     With that Roman walked away, considerably more down than he had been the whole rehearsal. Virgil watched him go sadly.

3.

     “How are the sets coming?” Patton asked at lunch a week later, happily munching on carrot sticks.

     “Fine,” Virgil sighed. “We’re having a night where anyone can come help, you should come. We need the extra hands.”

     “Oh! I love painting!” Patton responded.

     “Plus, Logan will be there. He’s helping construct. Says it’s all just math and physics or whatever,” Virgil shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich. “It’s tonight in the auditorium. It’ll mostly be crew and some actors, by my guess. Maybe some of the art kids if Ms. Grant can guilt anyone in for extra credit.”

     “Sounds neato!”

 

     That evening Virgil arrived five minutes early, sketches in hand and headphones around his neck. He planned to assign jobs and then focus on detail work. If he got in the zone, he might be able to get through the cottage and a few trees.

     His plan of ignoring everyone else was shattered as soon as he walked into the auditorium to find Roman in soft, paint splattered clothes, laughing at something Patton had just said.

     Virgil had never seen Roman slumming it so much. Even in gym he managed to look like he was waiting for the paparazzi to catch him. It made him want to grab brush his hair out of his face, to get closer and…

      Virgil quickly shook himself out of it and stomped up to the stage, making everyone look over.

     “We don’t have all night. Let’s get to work. Anyone not on crew or in an art class, you’re on basic coloring. Art and crew are on outlining. If you’re in art honors, you’re on details. My sketches will be along the front of the stage, use them as reference,” with that he plopped his sketchbook down and jammed his headphones over his head. He stalked over to the paint cart, picking out what he needed.

     For the rest of the night he desperately tried to ignore Roman. His laughter, his singing along to the show tunes someone had put on in the background. When he finally managed to focus, within minutes Roman was beside him, tapping his shoulder and gesturing for him to take the headphones off.

     “Time’s up, Leonardo,” Roman said easily.

     Everyone else was packing up and making their way out, leaving just Roman and Virgil on stage.

    “Oh, well… Okay,” He said, going to close his paint. Unfortunately, Roman had tried to do the same and so the paint spilled all over the stage.

     “Damn it,” Virgil said, trying to blot it with tissues from his pocket. Roman rushed to grab the paper towels from the cart. Together they worked from each side, cleaning up the mess before it could set.

     Right as they reached the middle, their fingers brushed. Virgil snapped his head up and found himself inches from Roman’s face.

     He felt frozen for a moment, Roman’s eyes slowly drifting from his down to his lips. Without thinking, he brushed a lock of hair out of Roman’s face.

     Roman blinked at him and Virgil pulled back like he had been burned.

     “I’m going home,” he said gruffly, standing up and practically running to get his stuff together.

     “Virgil, wait,” Roman said, rising up as he watched Virgil hop off the stage.

     “See you in class, Roman,” Virgil called back, scurrying out of the auditorium.

4.

     “You should just talk to him,” Virgil said to Patton as he watched him wave at Logan as he passed. “Tell him how you feel, I bet he’d feel the same.”

     “I don’t know. What if he doesn’t like me back?” Patton said, biting his lip nervously.

     “Then he’s an idiot and he doesn’t deserve you,” Virgil said easily. “Just start small, ask him to the dance or the movies or _something_.”

     Patton hummed thoughtfully, and then turned to look at his best friend.

     “You should take your own advice, you know,” Patton said.

     “I… Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Virgil said, pulling his hood up to hide his blush.

     “Virgil and Roman sitting in a tree,” Patton sing-songed.

     “Patton, stop!” Virgil hissed, looking around in fear. “It’s not like that, okay?”

     “Your notebook says otherwise,” Patton countered. “Look, I care about you Virg, and I just don’t want to see this pass you by because you were too scared.”

     Virgil sighed and slowly shut his locker. “…Let’s make a deal. I’ll ask Roman to the dance if you’ll ask Logan, deal?”

     “Deal!” Patton grinned. “Oh, here Roman comes now! You can get it out of the way!”

     “What, no-“

     “Roman! Over here! Virgil has a question for you!” Patton gave him an excited thumbs up and hurrying away into the crowd.

     “What’s up, Michelangelo?” Roman asked, taking Patton’s place in front of him. “You had a question?”

     Virgil looked up at him and honestly considered it for a moment. It couldn’t be that hard, right? Just seven simple words, a rejection, and then he could go about the rest of his day.

     “Will you…” Virgil started, but chickened out. “Will you be at rehearsal tonight? I wanted to know if Mrs. Cast liked the trees I finished last night.”

     Roman looked inexplicably bummed, but he nodded. “Yeah, I can let you know in gym tomorrow.”

     “Great, thanks,” Virgil said, slipping away towards his first class, silently cursing himself for being a coward.

5.

     “Come on, Virg, you can do this,” Virgil muttered to himself, waiting outside the auditorium a few minutes before rehearsal should get out. “All you have to do is walk up to him and say ‘will you go to the dance with me?’. That’s it. ‘Will you go to the dance with me?’” he muttered the phrase a few more times under his breath, pacing the hall.

     “Will who go to the dance with you?” a voice said from behind him, making him jump.

     “Where did you come from?!” Virgil asked, reeling back.

     “I was in the bathroom. Who are you waiting for?” Roman asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet a bit.

     “Uh… I’m waiting for… Uh….” C’mon Virg, say something. Anything. Just make sound. “Eric?”

     “What?” Roman asked, his face crinkling in confusion.

     “I’m waiting for Eric. Yeah, uh, we kind of bonded over the last few weeks, so I thought he might want to go to the dance with me…” Virgil said, wincing at how fake his own lie sounded.

     “Eric has a girlfriend. She’s doing sound,” Roman said slowly.

     “Oh,” Virgil said. “…Never mind then.”

     With that he turned and fled, giving up on asking Roman altogether. At least Patton would have a date for the dance.

 

+1

     Virgil walked into school the next morning feeling like he wanted to crawl back into bed and stay there for forever. He had been up all night replaying his interaction with Roman and feeling like the dumbest person alive.

     He barely nodded at Patton as he opened his locker, music blasting through his headphones.

     After a minute Patton slid them off.

     “Hey!” Virgil protested. “Listen, Pat, I love you, but I had an awful night and I don’t want to-“

     “You need to go to the auditorium right now,” Patton interrupted, his face serious.

     “What? Why?”

     “There’s a set emergency. You need to go look at it before class. Right now,” Patton insisted, lightly pushing Virgil in the direction of the auditorium.

     “Um, okay?” Virgil scoffed, heading towards the auditorium. He couldn’t think of anything that was so dire that the director wouldn’t have called him, but he would go just to make Patton feel better.

     As he got closer, he saw a large sign taped onto the doors. As he got closer he saw it read in swooping cursive writing:

    **Roses are red,**

**Your hoodie is black,**

**If I said I liked you,**

**Would you say it back?**

     Virgil felt himself flush red, looking around at the empty hallway. No one was in this wing of the school this early, there were no arts classes. Could this be…?

     He went through the doors and found another sign a few feet later, on the wall.

  **I love your eyeshadow,**

**And your art too,**

**When I don’t get to see you,**

**It makes me so blue.**

     Virgil found three more signs throughout the auditorium, then when he finally walked onto stage, he found one last one taped to a tree (with paint safe tape, he noted).

  **I love it when you relax,**

**You’re always so tightly wound,**

**So please, Raphael**

**Turn around.**

     Virgil slowly turned around to see Roman step out of the wings holding one of the signs and looking nervous.

**When I’m with you,**

**I’m as happy as I could be,**

**So I hope you’ll say yes,**

**Go to the dance with me?**

     Virgil nodded a few times and then laughed a bit, disbelieving. “Yes, yes, of course I will!”

     Roman let out a sigh of relief and put the sign aside, stepping closer to pull Virgil close.

     Virgil looked up at the taller boy and slowly pushed his hood back. They met half way, sharing their first kiss. It was just as magical as the ones displayed on TV, but ended far more quickly than he would have liked.

    “I know I’m no Eric, but I hope we’ll have fun anyway,” Roman teased lightly, brushing his thumb over Virgil’s cheek.

    Virgil rolled his eyes. “You had to be dramatic about this, didn’t you?”

    “Of course!” Roman grinned. “Only the best theatrics for my favorite Van Gogh.”

    “You’re going to run out of painters one day,” Virgil commented.

    Before Roman could say anything back, they both heard the warning bell. Virgil quickly went up on his toes and kissed Roman’s cheek.

     “I’ll see you at lunch?” He asked.

     “Of course,” Roman assured before they took off in their own directions.

     Roman was beaming for the rest of the day, and Virgil… Well he seemed a little happier if you were looking for it too.

 

**A/N: Yikes that was long. Sorry, I got carried away. For anyone wondering, Patton did ask Logan to the dance, and the four have a wonderful time.**


End file.
